Heretofore, weighing scales using support springs have experienced inaccuracies due to the molecular effects of the spring materials and clamping structure. It has been observed, that when a scale deflects under a load to be weighed a stable state of stress is not quickly achieved due to the effects of hysteresis, creep, and drift. These effects do not produce large errors in the weight readings and therefore, nothing has been done in the design of scales to compensate for them.
Where high accuracy is not a criteria, the aforementioned molecular effects and their attendant errors do not generally present a problem. These molecular effects do not generally present a problem. These molecular effects can no longer be ignored however, because scale standards have now reached requirements of extreme accuracy.
Usually, in any design, hysteresis, creep and drift are treated by means of prevention, i.e. a proper choice of materials is made to reduce (but not eliminate) these effects.
This invention is concerned with the elimination of molecular effects in the load support springs of scales as a means of providing more accurate weight readings.